


Hey There!

by runielwink



Series: nielwink from indonesian [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, M/M, by december2812, just fluff and cute stuffs, originally in Bahasa Indonesia, translated with author's permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runielwink/pseuds/runielwink
Summary: Falling in love makes things awkward.That's what Jihoon thinks as he hopelessly looks at Daniel, the barista of this cafe that he has been visiting for 6 months.---Translated to commemorate Thanks Cafe by Wanna One, who served as baristas for their 1st anniversary.





	Hey There!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hey there!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/404187) by december2812. 



> I said in twitter that I felt too overwhelmed to translate anything today in Wanna One 1st (and only) anniversary, but they truly became baristas as people predicted. 
> 
> I thought this oneshot from december2812 is a perfect fic to translate to celebrate/commemorate this event so here I am!

Jihoon came back here again. 

 

Just like yesterday, he arrived right at 11 AM and picked the same seat again. He looked around and made a simple smile when he noticed the presence of-- him! 

 

Jihoon removed his thick coat and put it against the back of this cafe's comfortable seat. He was preoccupied with arranging the items he brought with him and didn't notice that someone was walking towards him. 

 

"Oh, hey there! You stop by again." 

 

Jihoon lifted his face and had his eyes widened in shock when he saw who had just greeted him. He could only smile nervously and fixed his eyeglasses. "Yeah," he replied shortly, tugging the corners of his lips stiffly. 

 

He licked his lips when the man in front of him put a book of menu in front of Jihoon's table. 

 

"You can call me when you're up to order." 

 

Jihoon nodded, flipping the menu with a sweet faint smile. 

 

"Daniel-- check the order for table 18, please." 

"Sure!" 

 

Daniel-- that man flashed a wide smile and polite nod to Jihoon before walking away. 

 

HHH!

 

Jihoon only realized then that he had been holding his breath since his eyes caught Daniel's smile. He chuckled like an idiot while judging himself. 

 

Falling in love... really made everything awkward. 

 

Jihoon looked at the menu book in front of him without really reading it. He set his ears sharp. From his table, Jihoon could hear Daniel's laughter who was serving a cafe customer with his cheerful demeanor. 

 

"Look at his smile."

"Look at his arms."

"He's always so handsome in white shirt, I'm getting crazy." 

 

Jihoon heard everything. The girls behind his table kept praising Daniel's physique. Jihoon sighed and wryly smiled. He hoped he could praise that openly too, but- Jihoon couldn't do anything much as he recalled Woojin's words which still made him feel weak on his knees and feel like giving up. 

 

_"You must know that the most difficult thing to happen to a gay is falling for a straight man."_

 

Jihoon looked down and always felt like disappearing into thin air whenever he remembered those words. 

 

_That's right- liking a straight man is the most difficult thing. Because- you feel too scared to even approach him._

 

Just like Jihoon,  _this idiot_ , who only dared to see him from afar and hoped... that one day, Daniel would know without Jihoon having to tell him. 

 

...

 

...

* * *

 

 

It was strawberry milkshake, again. 

 

Daniel smiled and put a glass of strawberry milkshake in front of Jihoon, who was busy doing his college homework. "Are you with someone today?" 

 

Jihoon's eyebrow lifted up in wonder.  _How does he know that?_

 

 

"You put your coat beside you. When you're alone, you'll put it in the seat across yours." 

 

Jihoon got silent. He tried very hard to control his facial muscles from looking delighted. Because didn't that mean-- Daniel was paying attention to him?

 

"Girlfriend?" Daniel asked teasingly to Jihoon, who faintly smiled and shook his head.

 

"Boyfriend." 

 

Jihoon knew Daniel was stunned hearing his answer. Then he made a small chuckling sound and tried to explain, "My friend, actually, who happens to be a boy." 

 

Daniel laughed while throwing a dirty, irritated look and said, "You almost made me die from a heart attack." 

 

Jihoon's smile disappeared the moment he heard that remark. Was-- Daniel against same sex relationships? 

 

He could only force his smile and bow to Daniel, who finally left. Woojin appeared not long after. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

This was a bad day for him. The worst. Jihoon really wanted to get away from here and avoided listening to anything further. 

 

Right beside his table, a pretty lady with long, black hair was sitting. She wore a loose white T-shirt and denim jeans. She was really beautiful, with strong charisma, and her smile--

 

"So when are you going to take me with your new bike?" 

 

Daniel laughed. Jihoon had even memorized the sound of his laughter. 

 

"Noona, you've been too busy and never stopped by anymore." 

"Too many assignments." 

 

The woman smiled and swept his wavy hair. Her elongated neck was obviously on display for Daniel, who kept responding to her casually. 

 

He had to leave. Jihoon gave up. After liking Daniel for 6 months, this was the first time Jihoon ever felt this way. 

 

Daniel rarely responded to private topics, but this time-

 

"How about going clubbing with me tonight?" 

 

Jihoon really couldn't take it. He rushed up to his feet and took his coat. 

 

Seeing him going away, Daniel turned around with stunned expression. He glanced at the clock on the cafe's wall and asked to Jihoon, "Are you leaving already?" 

 

Jihoon nodded. He wrapped himself with his coat and dragged his weak knees to stand straight. 

 

"But usually, you're only-"

 

Jihoon wasn't listening. He only made a small bow and left Daniel, who was frozen still quietly. 

 

"Is it hm?" 

"Hng?" 

 

Daniel turned with puzzled look when he heard the woman's question. He didn't answer for a while before nodding. 

 

"Hmm- I think... I said something wrong." 

 

Daniel didn't answer. He only responded with a wistful smile and hurried to move from that spot. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon held back even though he really wanted to. 

 

It was already a week. He had stopped coming to the cafe and chose to do his assignments in the library.

 

He sighed and stared at the floor, then putting his head on the laptop and sighed roughly. 

 

He missed Daniel. But he couldn't do anything about it. There was no way-- that Daniel would like him. Jihoon was sure that Daniel was straight. 

 

 _Beep. Beep._ His watch made a sound, as it was exactly 6 PM. Jihoon gathered his books and laptop before going out of the library. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

He initially refused it when Woojin dragged him to go to the cafe where Daniel was working. 

 

But- 

 

Wasn't that his opportunity? 

 

Jihoon would be going there because Woojin forced him-- not because he was stalking Daniel. So, he finally agreed. He quickly fixed his hair and nodded when Woojin asked him about it again. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon noticed that Daniel was looking at him. He wasn't a fool. He already made sure, repeatedly, that his hair and clothes weren't out of place. So, why did Daniel keep looking at him?

 

"What do you want to drink?" 

 

"Strawberry milkshake," he muttered. 

 

Woojin laughed and ruffled Jihoon's hair while mocking him, "Aigo, my baby. When will you grow up?" 

 

Jihoon swatted him irritatedly and took a chance to glance at Daniel, who was still looking at him. 

 

The question was- what was that for? 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon exited the cafe at 9 PM. 

 

He waved casually at Woojin, who directly went his way because he wanted to pick up his sister first. Jihoon quietly walked away and sat in the bus stop. Swinging his legs, he kept thinking about what happened today. 

 

Daniel- something was different about him. He didn't smile much, and he even stared at Jihoon with an unfathomable gaze. 

 

Jihoon sighed. He closed his eyes until he heard a horn of a motorcycle that stopped right in front of the bus stop. Jihoon lifted his head, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

 

The rider opened his helmet and it stunned Jihoon. 

 

It was Daniel. 

 

"Sir, did your boyfriend ditch you and not take you home?" 

 

Jihoon forced his smile and shook his head. 

 

"Need a ride?" 

 

Jihoon shook his head again. 

 

However, Daniel was already climbing down from his motorcycle and approached Jihoon who still stayed silent. 

 

"But I need someone to chat with as I ride. Please? I'm scared of being too sleepy if I ride the bike alone." 

 

Jihoon stared to the ground and pondered. Should he?

 

But- Daniel had already made the decision for them. He put another helmet on Jihoon who tilted his face up in reflex. 

 

"I promise I'll ride gently." Daniel smiled and reached Jihoon's helmet to secure it. "Let's go." 

 

He took Jihoon's hand, who was stunned into silence with his eyes wide, already wearing the helmet on. Daniel lifted Jihoon up to the motorcycle and made a delighted chuckle. 

 

"Tell me your address and I'll send you there in one piece." 

 

Jihoon smiled and nodded. He mentioned his dorm's address. 

 

Daniel replied all too readily, "You can hold on to me if you want." 

 

Jihoon couldn't hide his smile this time. He just made an affirmative hum and Daniel's motorcycle ran fast on the street. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"Is this your dorm?" 

 

Jihoon nodded and tried to open the secured lock of his helmet. 

 

Daniel laughed as he reached his hand to help Jihoon removing the helmet. "What time are you going to the campus tomorrow?" 

 

"9 AM," Jihoon replied lightly, handing over the helmet to Daniel, who shook his head and pushed it back to Jihoon, who frowned in confusion. 

 

"Keep it, I'll be here tomorrow morning to give you a ride to the campus." 

 

_W-what?_

 

Daniel didn't explain anything further. He only smiled, wore his helmet, and then left Jihoon who felt his cheeks heating up. 

 

_What was that supposed to mean?_

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel really was there in front of his dorm at 8.30 AM. He looked refreshed, wearing a denim jacket on top of a T-shirt. "Morning." 

 

Jihoon only responded with a small smile. There was Daniel's helmet in his hand, which he hugged closely. 

 

"Did you have any breakfast?" 

 

Jihoon nodded to that. He licked his lips before asking in return, "Have you?" 

 

Daniel shook his head smiled, "I'll have it in the cafe." 

 

Jihoon went quiet. He opened his backpack and passed an apple towards Daniel who was laughing adoringly. 

 

"For me?" Daniel took it. 

 

Jihoon nodded as his answer, put his helmet on, and climbed to Daniel's motorcycle, whose owner was still laughing while seeing the big, red apple in his hand. 

 

_So freaking adorable._

 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"Will you come to the cafe?" 

 

Jihoon was just about to take off his helmet when Daniel asked him that question. He stiffly nodded and asked, "Why?" 

 

Daniel just shook his head, though, before he took out his phone and gave it to Jihoon, whose eyes were so wide from the shock. 

 

"Give me-- your number."

 

_I'm dead._

Jihoon might as well be dead because this was too good to be true. He still took Daniel's phone with his cold palms and typed his number in there. 

 

Daniel took back his phone and said, "Jihoon-- that's your name, isn't it?"

 

Jihoon nodded. 

 

"All right, see you at the cafe." 

 

That went so fast. Daniel had already left Jihoon behind, while the latter still wore Daniel's helmet. 

 

_Did-- Daniel forget to take his helmet again?_

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon stepped into the cafe while holding the helmet close. He looked around to find Daniel, who actually was right behind him. 

 

"Looking for me?" 

 

Jihoon turned around in surprise before laughing. He nodded and pointed at Daniel's helmet against his arm. 

 

"Just keep it." 

 

Jihoon narrowed his eyes while feeling intrigued. "Why?"

 

"I'll give you a ride to your dorm later." 

 

Jihoon blinked and felt his heart ran a mile a second. 

 

"Strawberry milkshake?" 

 

Jihoon nodded. He licked his lips when he felt Daniel taking his hand and bringing him to his usual seat. 

 

"I'll bring it to you soon, wait here for a while." 

 

Jihoon nodded and looked downwards. Daniel's attitude towards him-- could Jihoon take those as a green light for him? 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon lifted his head when he saw someone standing in front of his table. His smile widened and he nodded.

 

Daniel, over there, already changed his white shirt with his denim jacket. He whispered, "Let's go," and smiled at Jihoon. 

 

Jihoon got up to his feel, took his helmet, and followed Daniel to the parking area in front of the cafe. He quickly wore his helmet and climbed to Daniel's motorcycle before the bike ran fastly. 

 

Smiling happily, he reached out to touch the back of Daniel's denim jacket and grasped it. 

 

He was glad. Happy. 

 

Jihoon- felt that tonight. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon agreed when Daniel invited him out to stop by in a large open space on a hill. There were formidable fences made of stone surrounding the space, and Jihoon could see the whole city from there.

 

The city looked small. The light flickered and Jihoon felt like he was looking at a sea of stars from up close. 

 

"Am I too intimidating to talk with outside the cafe?" 

 

Jihoon, who was leaning on the fence, turned around and shook his head in reflex. "Why did you ask that?" 

 

Daniel scratched his nape and smiled sheepishly, "I'm just-- scared that you feel uncomfortable." 

 

Jihoon chuckled. He stared at the city lights and lightly said, "I won't agree to come with you if I don't feel comfortable." 

 

Daniel nodded and they both went silent. 

 

It was quiet. Only the night breeze from the hill gently blew against Jihoon's skin, which started to feel cold. 

 

"I've-- been wanting to talk to you for the longest time, actually."

 

Jihoon turned again, clearly looking surprised. 

 

"It's just that-- I'm afraid that you'll think of me as some kind of freak." 

 

Jihoon knew his heart was playing with him. He feared that Daniel could hear his frantic heartbeat. 

 

"It's already 7 months since you became a regular, and I could only gather enough courage to start chatting you up these past 2 months." 

 

Jihoon tilted his head down, having absolutely no idea on how to respond. Call him too confident, but-- wasn't this kind of speech only be done between people who were attracted to each other. 

 

"Last month, you suddenly stopped coming, and honestly, I was panicking, hehe." 

"Why?" 

 

Jihoon tried so hard not to sound so nervous, but he failed. "I was too scared that you noticed that I had feelings for you, which made you stop coming. And I--" 

 

"Hold on, you what?" 

"Have feelings for you." 

_What the-_

 

Jihoon opened his eyes wide and held his breath when Daniel suddenly took his hands and brushed them gently. 

 

"Noona said that if I had any doubts, I had to make sure of it. That's why I dared to take you home that night." 

 

Jihoon no longer had any brain cell to process things so he could respond. He could only blink rapidly, like a flustered bunny. 

 

"But it turns out that noona was right-"

"Wait, who is this noona?" 

"The woman who came at the cafe at that time, and sat right next to your table. Noona said she was sure that you would remember her. She's my cousin." 

 

Jihoon sighed and cursed at his idiotic self. 

 

"So I've made sure that you don't have any lover right now, and somehow, I'm also sure that you're gay too." 

 

Jihoon laughed hearing that. 

 

"I won't rush and ask you out right now. I'm just asking for your permission to keep approaching you from now on. Do you mind?" 

 

Jihoon was still laughing as he shook his head. 

 

"I remember your hair was still black when we first met." 

 

Jihoon looked sideways and laughed, ruffled his head to a mess and looked downwards, feeling flustered.

 

"Really cute." 

"Who? Me?" 

 

Hng! Daniel firmly nodded and braved himself to brush Jihoon's hair, who was smiling sweetly at him now. 

 

"Come on! I'll take you home now." 

 

Jihoon nodded, making a step and daring himself to hold Daniel's hand, who responded with a delighted chuckle. 

 

"I'll give you a ride to the campus tomorrow." 

"Hng!" 

 

Jihoon agreed. He would have agreed even if Daniel were to ask him out right then.

 

They both walked lightly towards the motorcycle and laughed together, with their hands still linked with each other's. 

 

The road-- was long. 

The road-- wasn't straight. 

But they were both enjoying it. 

 

...

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeeee!


End file.
